Las palabras que no te dije
by Vanu-chan
Summary: Universo original. Un suspiro se dejó escuchar, y luego un estornudo le siguió. El silencio en la habitación se rompió, cambiando el ambiente calmo a uno lleno de desasosiego. En ese momento, sin que si lo explicaran. Inuyasha lo entendió. Llegaría el día en que Kagome tendría que...


**Las palabras que no te dije**

 **Disclaimer.** Inuyasha  & Co. no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia realizada sin animo de lucro -mientras que tenga los personajes de Inuyasha.

 **Summary.** Un suspiro se dejó escuchar, y luego un estornudo le siguió. El silencio en la habitación se rompió, cambiando el ambiente calmo a uno lleno de desasosiego. En ese momento, sin que si lo explicaran. Inuyasha lo entendió. Llegaría el día en que Kagome tendría que...

 **Universo Original.**

 **Palabras**. 2,342

 **Pareja.** [Inuyasha y Kagome]

* * *

 **Capitulo único**

Un hilo de humo delgado salió de las cenizas y la madera cubierta en negro opaco. La fogata se apagó repentinamente, sin dar tiempo a llegar a la salida de los rayos del sol. La brisa matutina del invierno hacía presencia en el lugar, y procuraba bajar la temperatura de la habitación. El lugar ahora se hallaba en penumbras, dejando divisar apenas dos cuerpos que se encontraban juntos. Una figura femenina y una figura masculina. La mujer se encontraba dormitando en el hombro del hombre, con una expresión pacífica. Mientras que el hombre solo observaba algún punto vago de la habitación.

Un suspiro se dejó escuchar, y luego un estornudo le siguió. El silencio en la habitación se rompió, cambiando el ambiente calmo a uno lleno de desasosiego.

Inuyasha, quien hasta el momento había permanecido ensimismado en sus pensamientos, reparó en lo que sucedía a su alrededor y se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan descuidado. Iba a levantarse para traer más trozos de madera seca y así volver a darle vida al fuego de la fogata, cuando una mano se posó en su brazo de forma delicada impidiéndole avanzar. Sus ojos azabaches se dirigieron al rostro de la dueña de la mano y su corazón dolió.

―Buenos días, Inuyasha. ―escuchó a la mujer saludarlo con una sonrisa tranquila. Desviar su rostro fue la única respuesta que pudo darle. Una risa ligera se apoderó de la habitación en forma melodiosa, sim embargo, el pesar en su corazón se hizo más grande.

Intentó hablarle, preguntarle cualquier cosa. Y la molestia se apoderó de si, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. ¡No salían las palabras! ¡Simplemente no salía! ¿Qué acaso un ratón se había tragado su lengua? Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. La cosa es que él nunca había sido buena con las palabras y por más que lo intentará, no importa cual fuese la situación –a excepción de discutir – su cerebro no se iba a poner en marcha para tener una charla decente. Ni en un siglo. Se sentía patético. Aquella misma condición le había impedido decirle palabras de amor a la mujer que compartía la misma habitación con él desde hacía varios años. La mujer con la que se había casado y tenido hijos.

― Inuyasha. ―Fue llamado en un susurro, sacándolo de su meditación. Solo asintió atendiendo al llamado, sin atreverse a girar su rostro, haciéndole entender que le estaba prestando atención. ―Me gustaría ir al árbol Goshinboku y…

La petición lo tomó por imprevisto y su corazón saltó.

―Pero hace mucho frío y aún no ha salido el sol. ―comentó molesto sin dejar que la mujer continuara hablando.

―Por favor ―pidió ella tomando su mano humana entre las de ellas. Él quería protegerla de cualquier daño, pero, había algo más… algo que le detenía y le exigía cumplir la petición de la mujer. Sin importar nada. Ni siquiera sus preocupaciones.

―Kagome… ―murmuró soltándole la mano.

La mujer se quedó atenta a los movimientos de Inuyasha, observándolo con especial detalle. Él se quitó la parte superior de su traje y la puso sobre los hombros de Kagome, asegundándose que quedara bien abrigada. Luego se arrodillo dándole la espalda e hizo una señal que ella entendió inmediatamente. Se levantó de su lugar apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Inuyasha y después, como de costumbre se acomodó, cruzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino.

―¿Estás lista? ―preguntó Inuyasha con algo de nerviosismo en su voz. Kagome solo asintió y recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro del hombre que con cariño la cargaba.

Salieron dejando atrás la cabaña que juntos compartían. Podía sentir el frío del ambiente querer calarle los huesos. Huellas quedaron grabadas sobre la nieve a medida que avanzaba. Kagome temblaba ligeramente, y él solo quería devolverse a pesar de que sus instintos no estaban activos, sintiéndose inquieto a cada paso que daba. Sin embargo, la mujer tercamente se la pasaba pidiéndole que no se detuviera.

¿Tan pronto llegaba el fin?

Podía distinguir el inmenso árbol a la distancia, sobreponiéndose ante los demás. La presión aumentó en su pecho, dejándole sin aliento. Ya no sentía el frio, o la nieve bajo sus pies. Él no quería eso, pero no importaba por donde viera, no había lugar al que escapar. No importaba que tan lejos corriera y llegara. El resultado final sería el mismo. No había poder alguno en sus manos para cambiar el destino que pronto arribaría en ese día. Sintió una mano cálida sobre una de sus mejillas.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Kagome al ver que el ritmo cardiaco de Inuyasha aumentaba y sus pasos se volvían apresurados. Por un momento creyó sentirlo temblar, pero le hacía más lógica que fuera ella misma, debido al frio.

Inuyasha solo bajó la vista y asintió.

Siendo poco probable de detener el tiempo, Inuyasha hizo de sus pasos más lentos. Si eso le permitía disfrutar de la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo sobre su espalda y el olor a jazmines, se quedaría en una cámara lenta por el resto de su vida.

―Me gusta estar contigo. ―soltó repentinamente Kagome, sorprendiendo a Inuyasha y haciéndolo sonrojar. Las espontaneidades de esa mujer siempre lo tomaban desprevenido. Una sonrisa se asomó levemente por sus labios.

No importaba cuantos años habían pasado. Kagome siempre era Kagome y no dejaba de sorprenderlo cada día. Con sus palabras cálidas, sus abrazos que lo refugiaban, sus ojos cafés en los que podía sumergirse, sus acciones sorpresivas, sus misterios.

―Hemos llegado. ―anunció Inuyasha y sin dar tiempo a reaccionar, Kagome se bajó de su espalda.

¿Qué era esa sensación que tenía al verla acercarse a aquel árbol de cerezo milenario cubierto de nieve?

Los pasos de Kagome se veían torpes, y lentos.

Inuyasha avanzó en dirección a la mujer y la cargó en estilo nupcial como últimamente acostumbraba a hacer. La mujer cruzó sus brazos por el cuello del hombre por reflejo y ocultó su rostro sonrosado en el espacio del cuello, causándole cosquillas a Inuyasha por el agitado respirar.

Aun a pesar del tiempo, seguía pareciendo la adolescente que conoció hace 60 años. Aunque su apariencia física había cambiado notablemente. Las canas cubrían gran parte de su ahora corta cabellera; algunas arrugar se había hecho presentes en su hermoso rostro y manos; su piel se encontraba más nívea de lo que recordaba y unas ojeras se hacían notar bajo sus ojos cafés, que aun conservaban el brillo de joven enamorada y aventurera. En pocas palabras, Kagome era Kagome, y sin importar nada, era su esposa.

Se sentó sobre una de las raíces sobresalientes del árbol y acomodó a la mujer de forma adecuada entre sus brazos.

―El lugar donde todo comenzó. ―susurró la mujer con una sonrisa distante.

Inuyasha entendía el por qué habían ido a ese lugar, entendía el por qué de sus palabras. Sesshomaru se lo había anunciado hacía tres días.

― _Los esclavos del más allá, están acercándose a tu mujer._ ―era la advertencia que había recibido y aunque pidiera ayuda, está era inútil. ― _Es la consecuencia de un alma humana._ ―fue lo que recibió como respuesta al querer usar colmillo sagrado. Kagome estuvo escuchando toda la conversación, sin ser detectada gracias a uno de sus campos espirituales. Pero al intentar retirarse, sus pasos torpes la habían hecho caer y un gran alboroto se escuchó.

Inuyasha corrió sin pensarlo dos veces a ayudarla, y solo la encontró sobando espalda mientras que sonreía. Eso, por algún motivo le molesto.

―Gracias por haber compartido estos años conmigo y no dejarme sola. ―expresó Kagome, posando sus manos sobre la mejilla de Inuyasha. Él se quedó serio observando aquellos ojos que lo habían cautivado. Su brillo único, estaba desapareciendo y él no tenía el poder para impedirlo.

Los recuerdos llegaron uno a uno como flashback.

Una vez que Kagome había regresado, le costó varias semanas pedirle que se convirtiera en su compañera. Le construyó una cabaña, le regaló joyas, maquillajes y los tesoros que recolectó en los tres años que no la vio. Sin embargo, ella parecía no entender y siempre le daba las gracias, rechazando gran parte de ellos. En una ocasión, realizando los oficios del hogar, Kagome resbalo y golpeó fuertemente su cabeza, llegando a sangrar. Después de haberla curado, se pusieron a discutir fuertemente y Kagome estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

― _Que no entiendes que quiero que vivamos juntos para que así pueda protegerte_ ―fue lo que dijo delante de todos, estallando por la terquedad de la joven. Kagome aún no salía del shock, pensando que estaba malinterpretando las palabras de su amor platónico y Sango tuvo que explicarle de una forma más humana lo que él quería decir.

―Lo que Inuyasha trata de decir es que te cases con él. ―recordó, pero una voz más fue la que lo dijo, trayéndolo a la actualidad. ― Eso fue lo que me explicó Sango después de haber pasado horas discutiendo. ―comentó Kagome graciosamente mientras que acariciaba los cabellos negros de Inuyasha.

―¿Recuerdas el día de la boda? ―preguntó él curioso.

―¿Cómo olvidarlo? Me hallaste unas horas antes en el pozo y te pusiste dramático diciendo que no podía ser una cobarde. A la final, el que casi no se acerca al altar fuiste tú. ―narró de forma infantil, recordando como Miroku había entrado corriendo diciendo que a Inuyasha le había dado un ataque de pánico y que se negaba a bajar del árbol.

―No quería que te arrepintieras de casarte con mitad de demonio ―gruñó recordando la escena tan escandalosa de Miroku.

―Sigo sin arrepentirme. ―expresó segura de sus palabras, transmitiendo su confianza a Inuyasha por medio de la conexión de sus ojos. Un silencio se instaló en el lugar.

Después de que se habían casado, y haber tenido un gran banquete donde todos se divirtieron, llegó lo que Kagome llamaba la "luna de miel". Aunque en la anhelada noche no pasó nada. Así pasaron muchos días y su relación seguía pareciendo la misma de siempre. Kagome, decepcionada y aprovechando que su "marido" no se encontraba en la aldea, tomó un cabello y dijo a todos que no volvería en un largo tiempo. Nadie le exigió nada pues su aura de molestia intimidaba a cualquiera que se acercara a ella, incluso su mejor amiga Sango.

Inuyasha llegó tres días más tarde y la angustia comenzó a crecer en su ser. Invierno. Frío. Aldeas lejanas. Bandidos. Ejércitos. Kagome estaba loca y lo iba a escuchar.

Tardó menos de un día en encontrarla. Se hallaba refugiada en una cabaña para viajeros cocinando unos pescados. Kagome se levantó asustada por la repentina intromisión, tensándose al distinguir de quien se trataba. Se desafiaron con miradas. Inuyasha se acercó peligrosamente a Kagome, pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle algo, lo besó. Al separarse grandes surcos de agua bajaban por sus pálidas mejillas y varios quejidos salían de sus labios.

― _Pensé que no ibas a venir por mí. Tardaste mucho._ ―esa noche aprendió lo que era hacer el amor a pesar de los miedos que lo acosaban.

―Estoy feliz porque nos pertenecemos ―susurró Kagome sonrojada.

―Es un sueño lo que me has entregado Kagome. ―expresó Inuyasha. Kagome le había entregado los mejores años de su vida. Muchas noches, tarde y mañanas apasionadas. Interminable diversión. Infinito amor. Tres hermosos cachorros y una cachorra. Kagome había dedicado su vida a él, un mitad demonio que al principio permanecía indeciso sobre sus sentimientos.

―Siento no poder estar siempre a tu lado ―se lamentó Kagome apartando la vista.

―¿De qué estás hablando? Si tu…

―Solo soy una humana.

Eso lo había entendido ya hacía un tiempo. Cuando Kagome llegó a los 50 años y empezó con dolencias, permanecieron semanas sin hablar. Kagome se la pasaba esquivándolo y podía barreras espirituales para impedirle acercársele. Hasta que un día todo explotó.

― _¡Idiota! No entiendo porque me ignoras de esta forma. Si hice algo mal ¡Dímelo!_ ―gritó furioso, mientras abrazaba a su mujer que le pasaba descargas espirituales.

― _Solo entiende que tienes que estar lejos de mí_ ―respondió ella, con las lágrimas llenando su rostro y los mocos bajando por su nariz.

― _Y yo quiero que entiendas que no quiero estar lejos de ti._ ―bajo la voz, mientras se aferraba al pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos. Aspiró su olor y se quedó esperando una respuesta. Una respuesta. Pero no llegaba.

― _Siento interrumpirlos, pero la señora Sango ha fallecido hace unos momentos._ ―En ese momento, sin que si lo explicaran. Inuyasha lo entendió.

Llegaría el día en que Kagome tendría que morir.

―Aunque seas una humana, sigues siendo Kagome. La compañera que yo elegí.

Kagome se sobresaltó y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir las lágrimas que desde hacía tres días venía reteniendo.

―Inuyasha… ―lo llamó con una voz quebrada. ― He sido infinitamente feliz a tu lado, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo. ―pausó por la falta de aire. Inuyasha secó las imparables lágrimas que cubrían gran parte de sus mejillas. Le dio pequeñas lamidas y llenó sus parpados de besos, queriendo tranquilizarla. ―Te amo. ―expresó Kagome mirándole a los ojos.

El sol comenzó a salir y sus poderes sobrenaturales volvieron, quedando su cabello blanco y sus ojos color miel. Las garras salieron y todo lo que le rodeaba fue más claro. El olor de Kagome, su olor. Sintió como su respiración se volvía más lenta junto con los latidos se corazón. Se acercó desesperadamente intentando darle un poco más de aliento. Un poco más de tiempo. Sus labios se vieron encontrados como hacía años no sucedía. Había un sabor amargo, combinado con la dulzura y ternura de lo que representaba la esencia de Kagome.

Una brisa hizo retumbar las ramas de los árboles y un corazón dejó de latir.

Lentamente Inuyasha se separó de los labios de Kagome y se quedo observandola por unos instantes. Ella dormía. Y estaba en un sueño del que ya no derpertaría.

―Yo también te amo, Kagome. ― dijo Inuyasha con lágrimas en los ojos por primera vez. Encontrándose con una expresión llena de paz en su mujer.

Kagome había partido de este mundo.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notas de autora.**

En primer lugar, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura.

¿Qué tal les ha parecido? ¿Flores? ¿Tomates? ¿Reviews...?

¿Qué puedo decir?

No se me dan bien los finales felices. Definitivamente no, pero espero estar pronto con historias felices.

Lo he revisado varias veces antes de subirlo, sin embargo, creo que la falta de dormir pudo modificar los resultados.

Y bueno, nos leemos pronto, pronto.

Bye, bye.


End file.
